


Smells like cinnamon, Christmas and home.

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boys Being Boys, Christmas, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skaters hearts be shattered, M/M, Victor gets a bit nervous and anxious, Victor is a little OC, Victor smells like cinnamon, Yuuri needs a hug, and kisses, i guess, ish, such smol beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As he’s walking up the steps, Yuri can see the smooth, beautiful silhouette of Victor, waiting inside his screen covered front porch.





	

Yuri doesn't like surprises, hates them. So when Yuri sees Victor’s car parked in his driveway when he’s on his way home from work, he knows something’s up.It’s not that he doesn’t like Victor - god, no. He loves Victor. But Victor doesn’t love Yuri and he doesn’t visit Yuri anymore. In fact, the last time Yuri got a visit from Victor was two months ago at Phichit’s party. They were dancing and talking, and it slipped out. Three simple words that ruined it all.

"I love you."

Of course Victor freaked out and ran off, attempting to get away from the truth, like the coward he always was. But, Yuri can’t blame him. He can’t blame him for being horrified that Yuri loves him. He can blame him, though, for running off and ignoring Yuri for months with only two phone calls, tops.  
But, now, Victor’s here. And Yuri is scared because Victor is Victor and he hasn’t seen Victor for a long time and now Victor is here on Christmas Eve and Yuri has no idea why.

-

As he’s walking up the steps, Yuri can see the smooth, beautiful silhouette of Victor, waiting inside his screen covered front porch. Yuri gulps, truly not wanting to confront him. 

He makes sure to take his time, stepping soft footsteps in the snow, hoping to keep quiet. He does, too, until he’s finally at the gate and he’s forced to lift it, filling the empty streets with loud creaking. Victor hasn't seen him yet. Maybe making a mad dash back to his car isn't such a bad idea.  
Without a seconds notice, Victor is spinning around, facing Yuri’s direction.  
Yuri can’t exactly see Victor’s face in the dim moonlight, but he can see enough to know that he’s not smiling - or frowning. He’s just standing, his hands shoved deep into his coat pockets with his feet together, pointing to Yuri.

"Hey," Victor calls out, breaking the empty silence. His voice fills Yuri up like he’s missed. Victor is all warm and sunshine and it’s like a fire spreading through the winter.

Yuri nods, hiding everything he’s got inside. As he walks up his steps, pulling the screen door back, he finally gets a good look at Victor. It’s a little overwhelming, if he’s honest.He never thought that seeing Victor again would be as painful as it is. Victor’s still got that cinnamon scent surrounding him, making it smell like home and Christmas and Victor.

"Hey," Yuri says back, his voice calm.

"I - uh, need to talk to you."  
Yuri nods and walks to his door, pulling his keys from his front pocket. “Come in,” is all he can say when he opens the door, standing to the side. He wants to say no, ask Victor what he’s doing here when it’s his birthday tomorrow and why he hates Yuri enough to leave him.

-

When the two are finally in the warmth with the Christmas tree aglow, Yuri puts on some tea, hoping that Victor won’t stay long enough to want any.

"Yuri," Victor begins his voice full of anxiety that could be heard from a mile away. Yuri doesn’t like it because Victor was always confident and brave but now he’s so vulnerable and Yuri doesn’t even know why.

"I don’t know where to start."

Yuri turns to face his friend who’s got his coat on Yuri’ couch and his bottom lip between his teeth. Yuri takes a deep breath, blinking a few times.

 

"You were gone." Yuri voice manages to stay firm and clear even though Yuri is cracking a bit inside.

"You were gone for two months, and you left me. And after what I told you." 

Yuri is a bit surprised that he’s being so forward, and that these words are coming out of his mouth. Victor is, too, because his jaw is falling slack and his eyes are filling with regret and sadness. 

"I know, Yuri, and that’s why I’m here."

Yuri freezes, his bones turning to stone and his muscles fermenting. It’s like he’s been dipped in cement, just from the few words.

"And I know you probably hate me from what I did-" Yuri cuts him off, his mouth reacting before his brain.

"I hate you? I love you, and that’s why we’re in this shit! I was stupid enough to tell you, and that’s why we’re here. Why I lost the one person I care most about. Why I lost you! So don’t you ever say I hate you, because even though you made me feel horrible about myself, I still love you? Oh, and I’ve done it again! I went off and said my feelings, again! So go ahead, Victor - run out. You’re extraordinary at that.”

Yuri lets himself let a tear out, because he’s been holding so much in, and he’s finally let it out. Everything that he’s felt - hate, love, sadness, regrets - it’s all come out and there’s no way to shove it back in. and it all came out in front of Victor. 

"Yuri," Victor says voice low and sorry and everything that Yuri despised.

"I’m so, so sorry."

Before Yuri knows what he’s doing he has Victor’s arms wrapped around him, covering him up like a cocoon, and he’s sobbing into Victor’s shoulder. He lets it happen, though, and he takes it in like if he doesn’t it’ll slip away and be gone forever. He takes in the cinnamon and the sadness and the Victor of it all.It’s therapeutic, he thinks, because it’s like every moment of Victor that he’s missed in the past months he’s been gone are being filled and replaced, almost as if it didn’t happen. That’s the worst part, though, because it did happen; Victor wasn’t there.

And he’s being reminded of it because Victor is pulling away, taking a bit of Yuri’ heart with him.

"Yuri, I’m so sorry I did what I did, but I can’t change what I did. And I’m not going to run. I’m not going to be a coward again need you, Yuri, and while I was gone I realized it."

Yuri stays silent, trying to calm his breathing.

"And a million apologies couldn’t capture to regret I have for what I did. I could stand here for the rest of my life, apologizing daily, but it still wouldn’t be enough. Not for me, it wouldn’t."

Yuri is completely blank - his mind and his voice, it’s all just there and he doesn’t know what to do because he’s shocked.

"Yuri, I need you. I don’t deserve you, but I need you. And if you’ll let me, I want to be there for you, like I wasn’t before. Just, please, Yuri. Let me be there. Let me be yours."

-

"I love you bb-by the way. If you um know didn't get that from the uh- talk."

"Victor...you're stuttering again"

**Author's Note:**

> I figured out how to add notes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you guys enjoyed!!! It's my first fanfic so I'm v scared. Have a great day!!! x


End file.
